


Magnus, we need to talk

by KayLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, I know it's not canon but I had to, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLG/pseuds/KayLG
Summary: Alec has a serious matter to discuss.





	Magnus, we need to talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/gifts).



> For ralf, because you are awesome.

**Magnus, we need to talk**

 

“Magnus, we need to talk.”

This immediately gathered Magnus’ attention and he set his martini glass down laying a gentle hand on Alec’s forearm. “What is it, Alexander?“

Alec let out a frustrated breath. “Yeah, that’s…” he gestured vaguely at Magnus, encompassing him whole. “That’s exactly what I mean. I don’t wanna… lead you on or something.”

Magnus tipped his head, concern reflecting in his dark eyes.

“I like how you… treat me and talk to me and it’s really… sexy,” Alec continued haltingly, “but my… I’m not actually…”

“Not actually what?” Magnus asked a flutter of hurt taking hold in his stomach. _Not actually gay, into you…?_ They’d been over this. More than once.

Alec rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before taking a breath, straightening up and folding his hands behind his back as if he was getting ready to walk into a war zone.

“I’m not… Alexander.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked confusion lacing his words while an unwelcomed wariness crawled over his neck.

“Magnus,” Alec pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly before lowering his hand and fixing Magnus with a serious stare, “there’s a _reason_ everybody calls me ‘Alec’. My name is not actually ‘Alexander’.”


End file.
